My Life
by Krugerfan18
Summary: I'm not good at summaries but this is about Natsuki and her wife shizuru and there kids see into her life and what happens when shizuru;s sisters and there families come to visit if you thought shizuru was bad wait till you meet her sisters.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this my first fanfic I hope you like it , also I don't have a beta reader so sorry for any errors in the story. I've had this written for a while but I just now got the courage to post it. So lets get this over with I don't own Mai HiME, Strawberry Panic Maria sama ga miteru and best student council so don't sew me I'm just a poor college student.

* * *

Nastsuki was riding down the rode near the ocean on the latest ductai the Superbike1098 R Bayliss Limited Edition, it was In celebration of troy bayliss and his victory in the 2008 World Superbike Championship aboard the 1098 R, and the end of a career that proudly claims three World Championships aboard three generations of Ducati Superbike. It would have been impossible for her if not anyone else to get it but because of a certain honey haired Kyoto born beauty , she received the first bike off the assembly line. Although it kind of sucked because she almost fainted but what the hell did you expect.

The biker pulled of to the side of the rode near the edge of the cliff to smell the ocean air looking down at the ocean ocean had always had a calming affect on her, as if it had washed every bit of worry from her mind as her emerald eyes tried to take in the vast greatness of calm blue liquid that seamed to stretch to the clouds connecting earth and sky. It was hard to believe upon seeing her there so content, that she had hated the water once long ago when it had claimed her mother and dog life and putting her In the hospital for a year changing her ;life forever all those years ago, but now it was her favorite place. when she ever wanted to get away from things she came to this exact spot the point of were there car had gone over the edge it marked the beginning and end of points in her life .

That why when she had asked shizuru to marry her she brought her here it closed the chapter on child hood but open the gate so something greater. Then the sound of her empty stomach stopped all thoughts of the past , sighing Natsuki went back to her bike to grab the obento that shizuru had packed for her earlier that day she opened and saw that shizuru had put extra mayonnaise on it her eyes began so sparkle at the sight of white thick and creamy substance that her food was slathered in a bit of drool began to form at the side of her mouth the food smelt wonderful and often Shizuru's food did unless she was trying to feed her so kind of heath crap or low fat mayonnaise which she could always tell before it ever touched her lips. She reached into the container like a dog that had been deprived food and was bring the food to her mouth when a loud piercing scream reached her ears suddenly reality came crashing back down onto her as she opened her eyes blinking a few time she turned to shizuru who was also looking at her the both bust through the door Natsuki tripped over one of her daughters' toys and fell hitting her head. Shizuru made in over to the cowering child the little blunette jumped out of her bed and ran straight to shizuru who quickly pick the little girl up.

" natsumi dear what's wrong" shizuru said in a soothing tone the little girl in question just buried her head into her mothers shoulder crying.

She sat on the bed with her daughter and just rocked her gently rubbing her back and whispering soothing words to the child, slowly her tears stopped . Natsumi looked up as shizuru tucked a stranded on hair behind her daughters ear to see her emerald green eyes better. She looked just like her beloved Natsuki her big green puppy eyes just made her look more adorable if possible,

"I had a bad dream" she whispered,

at this point Natsuki was picking her self of the ground cursing in her head why Natsumi hadn't gotten shizuru habit of liking to keep things orderly and clean as she walked over to her wife with Natsumi still in her arms. Then she herd shizuru ask what it was about Kiyo answered "there were wolves and vampires chasing after me and I called out for help but no one came... it looked like the ones I watched with mama and onee chan last night" Natsuki winced ' ah hell she was screwed' shizuru had told her not to let the girls watch movies like that, and her being the rebel she was delebertly went aginst her word having Natsumi and Kiyo had promise that they wouldn't tell shizuru that they had stayed up late watching a horror move marathons.' Shizuru turned around giving her an icy glare then spoke.

"why was Natsuki letting are daughters watch horror movies when I specifically remember telling her that they are too **young** to see such things."

Natsuki laughed nervously "come on shizuru I didn't think that she would get scared" shizuru continued to glare

" and that's why I said no horror movies" Shizuru said a she rubbed the little girls back.

Natsuki tried to think of something in her defense "b-but Kiyo wasn't scared and she isn't awake so I couldn't of been to bad" .

Shizuru began to walk back to there room with Natsumi in her arms still rubbing her back to reassure her that everything was OK . She turned to look at Natsuki and smiled and said " no mayo for a week" she stayed just long enough to see the lost look on Natsuki face then continued on. Natsuki looked like a puppy that had just been kicked. she sighed shizuru telling her she couldn't have mayo was the same as telling her that she couldn't breath air it was impossible. She the growled 'this night can't possibly get any worse than it already was' .

Then she felt something grab her leg she jumped a little at the contact and then looked down inspecting to see Natsumi, but it was Kiyo the little girl looked just like Shizuru, from the light honey brown hair to the crimson eyes that flickered blood red when angry . The only difference was that she had some of Natsuki s personality in her she was calm and reserved in public some time like shizuru but she was still only 3 ½ years old so her other side came out more often and her and her sister would get into trouble which Kiyo was more than not the ringleader of these little... adventures if you wanted to call them that more like the little mosters was causing havioc seriosly it was scary some of the stuff they jot into. Well scary for her to many people wanted to hurt her becuse of those to.

This would end in shizuru taking the girls home and Natsuki apologizing profusely to some one usually a neighbors or a business client of her or shizuru. The little girl put her hands up to signal that she wanted to be picked up so Natsuki bent down and picking up Kiyo.

The little girl buried her head into Natsuki s shoulder and put her little hands around he neck holding on as tight as she could . Natsuki chuckled to her self from the reaction of her daughter because Kiyo acted anything but shy or scared most of the time . "What's wrong Kiyo did we wake you up" the little girl shook her head no. Natsuki looked perplexed "then why are you out of bed ? " . She whispered in her ear and Natsuki sighed " you want to sleep with mommy and me"

The little girl nodded quickly " fine your sister is already there" then walked in to there room with Kiyori in hand .

She looked at shizuru and Natsumi. Shizuru had Natsumi still in her arms and they were both asleep . So she place Kiyo in the bed then climbed in her self . Shizuru then stared to talk in her sleep .

"Natsuki is that Kiyo? she asked her eyes were still closed Natsuki grimaced then answered "yes" .

"No mayo for two weeks, good night my Natsuki" as she smiled to her self when she herd Natsuki whined out her name. and went back to sleep .

Natsuki wanted to cry as she got back into bed, she vowed that she would get back at shizuru for attacking her mayo this wouldn't have even happened if she hadn't have left the girls in her care last night. She sighed again then started to fall asleep. Just another day of my life.

* * *

Omake :

Natsuki: (throwing the script down) I'm married with kids what the hell !

Author : (looks up from homework) what you have to grow up some time and I think it's cool.

Shizuru: Ara I thinks it wonderful to have my Natsuki's children (sipping tea)

Author : see! Shizuru thinks it's great

(Natsuki grumbles in the corner about suck up authors while plotting revenge)

So there you go my first chapter I would love feed back to make this better so positive feed back please no flaming


	2. Chapter 2

Okay let it be know this is just some random idea that popped in my head ,also I don't have someone to beta the work yet so the grammar still sucks so sorry about that I don't know how long this will be because this is totally up to you I go by reviews . feedback on what I can do to improve is welcome and anyone who can beta my work is welcome . Also sorry for the way the second chaper was formatted for anyone who has read it my computer was screwed up and I couldn't change it.

Disclaimer: So sadly I don't own Mai HiME, Strawberry Panic ,Maria sama ga miteru ,or best student council so don't sue me because I have nothing of value.

* * *

The next morning shizuru was sleeping convertibility dreaming of natsuki and tea when she felt a foot in her face she sighed and opened a eye only so Natsumi's foot in her face. She tried to fix the girl but then noticed her sister was laying on top of her propping up on one arm she could see that natsuki was no better all three had kicked the covers off and Kiyo's foot was in Natsuki's mouth. She chuckled silently, finally she decided to get up putting on her shawl she took care of morning necessities and got dressed. she always got up early to get her family ready otherwise they'd sleep all day. Any other day weekend that be okay she love to relax in bed with her wife and daughters. Today though they had to leave early to pickup her sisters and there families up. They were going to pick up her sisters and everyone was excited ,well…almost everyone she thought back of when she first decided to tell everyone they were coming.

-flashback-

Shizuru had just finished making Natsuki's favorite this was need if she wanted to keep the peace.

"Natsuki …how do you feel about my sisters and there families coming to visit?"

" sure" Natsuki shrugged "just let me get a place to stay first that should only take a week to get settled"

Shizuru sighed " well…they'll be here in two days" she waited for it to register.

Natsuki keep eating 'oh, okay" this lasted for about a minute the it clicked as the food stopped just near her mouth and hear eyes widened . " what !"

- end of flashback-

Natsuki sighed 'how the hell did she did she get in charge of not only getting the little monsters ready .But also keeping the little buggers clean that was easier said than done.'

She walked down the hall way deciding to start with the easiest one first kyio was still in their bed hair sprawled and hanging halfway out of the bed. She chuckled and began to wake up the girl 'hey kiyo time to get up"

Unfortunately she had no plans of getting up as she turned the other way and buried her head under her pillow. Natsuki shrugged "fine if you don't want to see you aunts will leave you at your aunt Mai's house." That got her up "nooo!! I don't whana go to aunt Mai's. She wailed as she jumped out of the be.

" I whana go with you to pick up everyone" kiyo then put her hands up " up now" she cried Natsuki then raised an eyebrow at the girl who quickly saw her mistake "please" she said

Natsuki sighed so much like shizuru she thought to herself as she went to the other side of the bed.

Natsumi wasn't in any better shape if any thing she would be more difficult. She decided to come back later after she got kiyori ready. They walked to kiyo's room were natsuki set her on the desk while she picked out her cloths. She held up a purple shirt with some short's then turned around "hey, how…." she faded off as she noticed that she was already GONE. 'Crap were did she go.' then she heard giggling .

'oh great there both up this just wasn't fair what had she done to deserve this' natsuki walked out the room only to see to blurs run by her almost knocking her over. "HEY, no running in the house." as she ran after them.

- in the kitchen-

Shizuru smiled thinking at her daughters she loved them dearly even If they pushed the limits to the max but what could she say, so did she. Just as she had finished cooking all three girls came busting into the room kiyo only in a shirt and natsumi in her skirt with Natsuki running after them.

Shizuru cleared her throat causing everyone to stop. "Ara I thought I made it clear that we need to be on time."

both girls jumped upon seeing the look on there mother's face and took cover behind Natsuki.

"Hey don't hide behind me you brought this on your selves" she smirked as she stepped out of the line of fire.

After a another half hour they were ready to leave for the airport as the load into the car Natsuki began to speak. " okay let's go over some rules I don't want a repeat of last time" the girls just nodded.

"1 there will be no running in the airport…2 Natsumi you will not free the dogs in the cage and three kiyori please no trying to send your sister over seas trough the baggage cart!"

"yes mama" as little voice rang out.

When they got to the airport they all got about and walked to the pickup section well some walked natsumi ran, while natsuki dragged along dreading the whole thing 'danm Shizuru's sister's for putting her through crap every time they came to see them", it was not bad enough that one of them hated her the other was worse then shizuru and Nao combined.. damn that silvered haired demon women if she had her gun like she used to she would have seriously thought of trying to shoot her already . 'Well at least she actually like her unlike the eldest sister she seriously loathed that women she hadn't even done anything to her…yet.'

As Natsuki continued to think of was to do in the sister's she never saw the women sneak up on her as arm encircled themselves around the biker she "it's good it's good to see you again Nat-chan."

The women said Natsuki jumped pulling back and falling "the hell" she looked up seeing a tall silver haired women with green eyes dancing with mischief. "danmit Hanazono keep your hands to your self she huffed.

"Aww.. but wears the fun in that" suddenly a red head walked up beside her holding a little girls hand " Shizuma leave poor Natsuki alone:" Shizuma tried to look innocent

" but Nagisa I haven't done anything all I did was say hello"

Nagisa sighed " knowing you that's enough" Natsuki began to rub her temples 'yep this was going to be a looong day'.

* * *

So there it is next chapter sorry about the underline coudn't get rid of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took me so long to update I've been really busy lately so i haven't been writing anything really hopefully this quick chapter can makeup for my negligence also I apologize about the chapters being so short to makeup for that I'll try to update more often. soo I don't own Mai Hime or strawberry panic I wished I owned marimite but sadly i don't so don't sue me.

* * *

Natsuki glared at Shizuma as she stood up " wasn't your plane suppose to come in tomorrow?… we were only expecting the harpy ."

Shizuma sighed "True but I thought that you might like help fending off her royal pain in the butt especially since she's been on edge."

"No you wanted to get out of a meeting with Rokujō again, you could care less if she tries to skin me alive"

Shizuma shrugged "either way it works for me the important thing is I'm here isn't it and if I happen to see sis attempt to kill you than it just makes my day better?."

Natsuki glared at her "you're evil you do know that right"

Shizuma shrugged "I may have been told that once or twice" Natsuki continued to glare at her.

"oh common you can't stay mad at me… besides I brought my ps3 and most of my games"

The change was almost instant "well… I guess you can't be all that bad" Shizuma smirked "I knew you'd see things my way…but there one condition." Natsuki looked around then turned back to Shizuma " what"

"when they start up on shopping or anything else like that we head to your panic room you and Nao can't hold up in there like last time and leave me with them" Natsuki thought about it for a moment "throw in a copy of that limited addition motorcycle magazine I know you have to and you have a deal" Shizuru sighed "fine the magazine to… you think sis would befriend you just so she could get out of those trips"

" so that's the only reason your nice to me is to escape"

" Natsuki I'm hurt to think that I care that little about you …well it was one of the reasons but not the main."

She sighed " I take back what I said earlier your hopeless" and began to walk back to Shizuru.

But Shizuma being Shizuma couldn't let her have the last word. She smirked as she snuck up behind her and ran a finger down the center of her back waiting for a reaction . Witch she got almost instantaneously. Natsuki yelped at the contact and jumped forward only to trip over r Nagisa's suitcase and fall hitting her head on the ground for the second time that day. Natsuki groaned as she sat back up .

"What the hell just happened"

Shizuru looked over to see what the commotion was about and saw Natsuki on the ground gracefully rushing over to check on her wife.

"Ara is my Natsuki okay?" The worry evident in her voice.

Regaining her bearings she looked up "yeah… I think I'm okay" she began to stand up slowly that is until she spotted Shizuma laughing " but I'll feel much better after I kill your crazy sister!" lunging at Shizuma only for her to move out of the way . She the collided in to the person behind her both her and the stranger fell to the ground with a resounding thud.

"Crap that hurt hearing the person under her groan she quickly scrambled to her feet and bowed . "I'm sorry are you okay?" with her head still bowed she couldn't see who it was until she heard the familiar voice.

"I should of known it would be you" Natsuki's head instantly snapped up only to be meet with piercing ice blue eyes. 's_hit' she thought 'of all the people I could have run into it had to be her. Really what did I do to deserve this'_

" Sachiko ,love are you okay" Yumi stood next to her with a little girl in her arms.

" yes don't worry I'm perfectly fine" she then glared at Natsuki " I'd be even better if someone hadn't run me over" she winced at hearing this knowing this wouldn't sit well with Shizuru running over her favorite older sister.

The sister continued to talk while Natsuki and Shizuma stood back only to feel something tug on her lag looking down she saw Sachiko's oldest daughter little Aya who was only 6 . She smiled unconsciously.

" Did you bring your bike can I ride it" she laugh ruffling Aya's hair " sorry squirt I didn't bring it this time and I don't think your mommy would let you ride" the little girls face fell "but said Natsuki " I think I have a dirt bike about your size in the garage" Aya squealed with delight and squirmed out of her aunt's arm's to tell her parents.

Shizuma looked over to Natsuki who was smiling "you really have something she can ride ?"

Natsuki shrugged sure I got Kiyo a dirt bike for her last birthday but she never rides it unless Shizuru's not at home because she's afraid Kiyo will get hurt" she huffed

"Well what happened" she looked over to Natsuki "nothing much she just ran it into Shizuru's garden"

"I'm surprised she didn't kill you, or you didn't end up staying at are house again" Shizuma laughed.

* * *

so agian i'll try to update more often or write longer chapters.

thanks and review


	4. sorry

Sorry to all of you for not updating for a while I had a family crisis that left me not wanting to do much

of anything my dad died at the first of this month he may not have liked that i like to write this but we were close.

I just began to feel better last week and felt like writing agian so expect to see updates soon.


End file.
